


Under the Radar

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual meeting, F/M, Florida, Nashville, Rocketown, There's no Sam Winchester in this story I just said that to lure you here, meta!, reader from Nashville, sort of secret relationship, spn con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to a concert in Nashville, Music City. That's where it all starts for you and Colin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Radar

Of course. Of course tonight would be the night your plans turned to shit. It was the first night of Spring Break, you were supposed to go to a concert with your best friend, but she bailed at the last second. And to add onto it, it was a local band, from your hometown Nashville, that none of your other friends listened to- there was no way you'd find someone else to go with you. _Whatever, I'll just go by myself,_ you decided. And then of course as soon as you stepped outside, it began to rain. _You've got to be kidding me,_ you told yourself. You ran back inside to grab a hoodie and a hat before you got in your car and headed to the venue, Rocketown. You'd been there once before but you'd never been to a concert there since it was usually eighteen and over and you were still seventeen. You knew it was a small place though, so not many people would be there. But that's why you were so excited, and why you were fine with going alone.  
Once you parked, you got in line behind all the other hipsters, people who listened to underground bands. It was actually kind of amusing to see so many of you in one place. You got inside around six twenty, and the opening act, the band you came for, wasn't supposed to start till seven. You got your wristband and wandered around in the main building for a bit. You thought about getting some merchandise but decided you'd do it after the opening act went offstage, since you weren't here to see the headliner. You went back out to the concessions area to get something to eat before the show started, when you bumped right into someone, causing him to spill his drink. _Good thing it wasn't beer,_ you noticed. A small yelp emitted from your throat upon the impact, but you quickly redeemed yourself by stepping back. "I'm so sorry," you apologized nervously, taking off your hoodie to minimize your dampness.  
The guy bent his knees and leaned back, his hands hovering by your upper arms as he tried to get your attention on him. "Hey, no worries. It's just water, no big deal."  
You lifted your head so you could at least acknowledge him before looking back down at your damp shirt again. Then you realized the face was definitely a face you'd seen before and you glanced back up. "Oh my god," you stuttered inaudibly. He just looked at you, raising his eyebrows. He dropped his arms and stood up straight when your eyes met his. "You're Colin Ford," you said, this time just barely loud enough for him to hear you.  
"Ah, so I've been caught," he said, shifting his weight.  
You smiled nervously. "I knew you were from Nashville but I definitely didn't think I'd ever run into you. Especially not like this." He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I, uh, I watch Supernatural," you explained.  
"So I see," he said, looking at your necklace- it was a replica of the Samulet.  
You had to glance down, having forgotten you were wearing the Samulet. "Oh, yeah," you said nervously.  
"What's your name?" Colin asked.  
"Y/N. I'm from here- Nashville, I mean. Aren't you supposed to be in Canada or something?" you asked.  
"Not tonight. I always try to come home whenever there's a good band playing at Rocketown. It's kind of under the radar, which is nice. Unless it's a 21 and up show, then it's just annoying," he said.  
"Come on, you're Colin Ford. You should be able to swing just about anything," you said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, you see the thing is I'm eighteen," he replied playfully.  
"I know that. I know you're from Nashville, of course I know how old you are. And trust me, I understand. I'm only seventeen, so I can't even go to the eighteen and up shows," you told him.  
"Aw man. Well maybe I could sneak you into some shows," he winked. You blushed furiously. "So are you here with anyone? A friend, a boyfriend...?" he asked.  
"Oh no." You shook your head. "My friend bailed on me at the last minute and I don't have a boyfriend..."  
Colin nodded. "Well, I'm here alone too, why don't you just stick with me?" he asked.  
"What, Richard isn't here or anyone else?" you joked.  
He laughed. "No, Richard is doing conventions with the rest of them right now," he said.  
"Aw. Hey, I'm actually looking at this convention in Florida, think you'll be there?" you asked.  
"Maybe." He winked again. You blushed again, this time covering your face.  
"Well, in response to your question, I'm actually leaving once the headliner goes on. I just came for the opening act," you told him.  
"Fine by me. Maybe we can go grab some dinner. Or I could get you a new shirt, I mean it's the least I can do."  
"It's raining outside anyway, I'd still be wet," you said, looking down and shaking your head.  
"At least let me get you a merch tee," he insisted.  
You looked back up and smiled. "Okay," you said. "Thanks."

 **~Ten Months Later~**  
You sat in the audience for Dylan and Colin's panel, in the fourth row close to the isle. Every once in a while he glanced at you between questions, but not too often. You and Colin had managed to keep your relationship under the radar, and you intended on keeping it that way. Then someone asked the next question. "Hi, my question is for both of you," they said.  
"Okay," Colin replied with a bright smile while Dylan nodded.  
"We don't get to see you at very many cons, so I was just wondering what you did with your spare time, and if you spent it with anyone special since most of the cast is usually away filming or at conventions?" she asked.  
Dylan looked at Colin, indicating he should answer first. Colin's eyes immediately darted to you, and they remained there for a few seconds. You shook your head just enough for him to see, but not enough for the people sitting by you to notice. He looked back at the fan. "Uh, yeah, I do actually. I have a girlfriend I've been seeing for a while, so if I'm ever not busy, I go home to see her or we meet up somewhere." The entire crowd began to talk amongst themselves in hushed tones. You had been doing so well at keeping your relationship with Colin out of the public eye, and now the entire Supernatural fandom would know. Someone here would be filming this panel and that someone would for sure put it on YouTube or Tumblr. You looked down at your feet.  
"Colin, when did this happen?" Dylan asked him, wearing a smirk.  
Colin was hesitant to answer, knowing you might not want him to. "Well I met her almost a year ago, actually, back in March, but we started dating in June of last year. So about seven months." Dylan wore a look of surprise. They hadn't been in any episodes together, but they were definitely close considering that fact. Virtually no one in the Supernatural cast knew Colin was even dating anyone, let alone for seven months.  
Dylan chuckled. "I feel like a bad friend, Colin, how come none of us knew this?" he asked.  
"Because I didn't want you to," Colin said smugly. He glanced at you afterwards and you chuckled, grabbing the attention of the attendees sitting next to you.  
"Where is she now?" Dylan asked. "Since we're actually at a convention."  
Colin sighed. "She's here, actually."  
"Oh no," you accidentally said out loud. The people next to you looked at you with wide eyes. "Please don't," you whispered, blood rushing to your cheeks.  
"Can I invite her on stage?" Dylan asked. "I'd love to meet the girl that Colin's been keeping secret from us for seven months." Colin rolled his eyes and did a weird combination of nodding and shaking his head. "Colin's girlfriend, will you please come on stage," Dylan said as Colin rubbed the back of his neck. When you didn't stand up, Dylan said, "Pretty please?" And by that point the bright red color of your cheeks gave you away to the people sitting next to you and they practically shoved you out of your seat. You stood up and walked over to the far side of the stage and up the steps, standing in the middle of the boys. The crowd applauded happily. "Colin, is this her?" Dylan asked once you were there.  
"Yep," Colin said. You looked at him and his face was just as red as yours was.  
"What's her name?" Dylan asked.  
"Y/N," Colin replied into his microphone.  
"Y/N, will you tell us how you and Colin met?" Dylan held out his microphone for you.  
You hesitantly took it. "First off, hi guys," you said. "Um, secondly, I met him at a concert in Nashville," you said matter-of-factly.  
Colin nodded. "I spilled my drink all over her." Everyone laughed and you remained silent, biting your bottom lip. "Then I insisted on taking her out for dinner afterwards and buying her a new shirt."  
"Of course you did," Dylan snickered.  
"Did she watch Supernatural?" a fan in the front row yelled.  
"I was a Supernatural fan, actually, and I recognized him right off the bat," you replied.  
"She's actually the main reason I'm at this convention," Colin added. Everyone wooed.  
You leaned in and asked Colin, "Can I go back to my seat now?"  
He turned his head to face you and his eyes lit up. "Yes. I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
"Don't be," you whispered back as you gave him a peck on the lips before going offstage. You heard a symphony of 'awww'.  
When you sat back down, Dylan answered the question and then they moved on to the next. A couple of people approached you about Colin during the panel, but all were friendly.

 **~Four Months After the Con~**  
Colin stood outside your dorm to pick you up and you ran into his arms. It was the end of the school year, it was the end of TV season, and you and Colin would get to spend the summer together. You pulled your head back, keeping your grip tight around Colin. "So, where are we headed for the summer?" you asked him.  
"I was thinking Florida. Where we were when everyone found out about us," he said. You smiled and kissed him. "Is that okay with you?" he asked.  
"Of course it is, you dummy," you replied playfully. He kissed you again. "I'll alert the good people of Tumblr," you said.  
"I'm still impressed you were able to keep our relationship a secret from your followers for that long," he said.  
"Hey," you smacked his arm lightly.  
"I thought you'd go into rant mode on any posts you saw about fans demanding the episode where Sam leaves for Stanford since I'm that age!" he defended himself.  
You chuckled. "Idjit," you said before he let you go and opened the car door for you. _Still such a gentleman_.


End file.
